Second Chance
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Perang yang merampas semuanya. Menghilangkan trauma dengan hidup di dunia muggle, apakah keduanya akan mampu bertahan? Draco x femHarry
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND CHANCE**

 **Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Fanfic ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **No copy paste, no plagiarism!**

 **Warning : femHarry, typho, banyak kesalahan penggunaan EYD, cerita tidak jelas dan membosankan, ooc, muncul oc, dll**

* * *

Perang telah usai. Namun bagi gadis itu, inilah dari awal perang bagi kewarasannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa saat ia berhasil mengalahkan kegelapan. Harga mahal yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah kebebasan, itupun bukan kebebasannya secara pribadi.

Gadis itu memandang berkeliling. Menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia hanya tinggal sendirian di antara puluhan mayat sahabatnya yang kini telah tak bernyawa. Lututnya mendadak lemas, membuatnya tak kuasa bahkan untuk berdiri tegak. Pikirannya terlampau kosong, namun hatinya begitu perih. Ia memeluk lutut dan terisak dalam diam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mendengarnya, tak ada lagi yang akan menjadi temannya untuk berbicara. Dia akan kesepian sepanjang sisa hidupnya, atau mungkin mati akan lebih baik daripada terkurung dalam keadaan fana namun tanpa jiwa.

"Ron … 'Mione …" panggilnya lirih, terisak putus-putus, matanya yang berair memandang hampa dan penuh kesedihan pada jasad kedua sahabat yang bahkan sudah ia anggap seperti bagian dari dirinya. Sekelebat memori tentang bagaimana keduanya bertarung dengan begitu berani laksana benteng baginya membuat gadis itu merasa begitu tak berguna.

"Bodoh … kenapa kalian harus mati untuk melindungi orang sepertiku …" ia kembali terisak, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesak di dadanya kian lama kian menjadi, tubuhnya mulai menjadi kaku dan mati rasa oleh kesedihan yang menjalar menggerogoti perasaannya.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap, kepalanya menjadi semakin berat, dan ia limbung tergeletak di antara jasad-jasad tak bernyawa dari sahabat-sahabatnya tercinta. Gadis itu berharap ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, saat ia bisa kembali bersama dengan sahabat—sahabatnya tercinta.

Namun nyatanya takdir berkata lain saat seorang pemuda tegap berkulit pucat dengan darah mengering di wajah dan pakaian yang dikenakan tengah berdiri terpaku di medan perang yang sama. Rambut pirangnya berkibar pelan saat angin berhembus lembut. Hawa terasa sejuk, namun hati pemuda itu sama sekali tak akan mampu tersejukkan. Tidak untuk saat ini. Saat ia dengan begitu pengecutnya melarikan diri dari medan perang dengan diiringi pengorbanan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Pemuda itu memang selamat, hanya dengan beberapa luka kecil yang sangat tidak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan hebatnya perang yang berlangsung begitu kejam dan menakutkan. Perang Dunia Sihir. Bahkan dalam mimpinya tidak pernah terlintas akan berada dan menjadi saksi hidup untuk mengalaminya. Ia sebelumnya berpikir bahwa mendukung pihak terkuat meskipun mereka tidak berada pada jalan yang benar merupakan alternatif terbaik untuk bertahan hidup. Namun teori kedua orang tuanya itu ternyata terpatahkan.

Saat ini adalah kali pertama ia menyesali sikap pengecutnya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang penyihir dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang, darah murni yang begitu disegani. Tapi bahkan kelakuannya jauh lebih rendah daripada para mudblood yang bahkan rela sampai mati dan mengorbankan hidupnya demi melindungi kebenaran yang sejati.

Kata 'seandainya' kemudian menghantui pikirannya. Matanya memandang nanar, dadanya begitu sesak akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Perang memang sudah usai, pihaknya kalah, orang tua dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah ikut menjadi korban, lalu dia harus bagaimana? Dia tak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sendirian.

"Hiduplah untuk kami, Draco," terngiang kata dari Fathernya yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum serta pandangan sayang Mothernya yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata. Hati pemuda itu semakin pedih, merasa begitu bodoh karena mengikuti perintah orang tuanya untuk melarikan diri dan bersembunyi hingga perang usai.

'Seandainya aku tidak lari, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah bagiku, setidaknya aku akan mati dan tidak perlu hidup tak berguna seperti ini,' bathinnya tersayat. Tak kuasa menahan, akhirnya buliran air jatuh dari mata beriris abu-abunya. Mata kebanggannya selama ini.

Pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa minat dan tujuan yang tak jelas. Tampak wajah-wajah yang sebagian begitu dikenalnya tergeletak tanpa nyawa di sana. Hatinya semakin sakit karena ia sadar bahwa setelah ini ia tak mungkin akan dapat berinteraksi dengan mereka seperti dulu. Entah itu interaksi yang menyenangkan maupun tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan wajah duo Gryffindor, bocah Weasel dan si mudblood pun membuat air matanya tak henti mengalir. Pemuda itu terus mencoba melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa semakin lemas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia cari, entahlah. Ia hanya ingin terus melangkah dan melangkah. Hingga matanya tak sengaja menangkap segurat wajah itu. Wajah gadis yang biasanya menjadi rivalnya beradu mantera. Dan ia juga terbaring di antara jasad-jasad tak bernyawa di sana.

"Potter …" panggilnya lemah. Dengan tak yakin ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat gadis itu tergeletak.

"Kenapa kau juga harus … mati," rintihnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bukakah kau adalah 'gadis yang bertahan hidup'?" lanjutnya sambil semakin berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi bahkan kaupun tidak bertahan hidup lagi," tangisnya kembali terisak.

Pemuda itu berlutut tepat di hadapan gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama Potter. Memandang wajahnya dengan ekspresi bercampur aduk.

"Kalau kau hidup, setidaknya aku masih mempunyai seseorang untuk beradu mulut denganku," ucapnya getir.

Mendadak air mata meluncur dari sudut mata gadis itu. Sang pemuda memandangnya tak percaya.

"Potter, mungkinkah kau masih hidup?" pemuda itu memegang tangan sang gadis dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dan ia menemukannya meskipun terasa begitu lemah.

Pemuda itu berusaha menegakkan tubuh lemah sang gadis.

"Bangun … bangun Potter. Kau harus membuka mata," ia kemudian menggolekkan tubuh gadis itu perlahan. Sebuah gumaman tak jelas, membuat harapan pemuda itu menjadi tumbuh kembali. Hatinya bersyukur karena akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia ajak berbicara, sekalipun itu adalah musuhnya.

"Aku akan memastikan kau hidup. Kau harus hidup Potter!" gumam sang pemuda, diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu dan ia membopongnya dengan hati-hati.

…

Ruangan serba putih menjadi hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan gadis itu. Semuanya terasa asing, namun samar-samar ia mengenal tempat ini, meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin.

'Apakah aku sudah mati,' hal pertama yang menggaung di pikirannya. Hatinya nyaris melonjak bahagia karena ia berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, dan sahabat-sahabat baiknya, Proffesor Dumbledore, Proffesor Snape, dan terlebih kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sangat ingin ia temui semenjak dulu.

Namun satu wajah itu mengusiknya, menuntunnya pada sebuah kemustahilan mengenai semua bayangan yang terlintas di benaknya barusan. Pemuda itu, berambut pirang platinum, beriris mata abu-abu, berkulit sangat pucat, sangat familiar dalam hidupnya beberapa tahun ini. Ia orang yang sama yang sering menyulut permusuhan dengannya. Membuat hari-harinya selama bersekolah terkadang terasa memuakkan. Dia, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pemuda yang secara tidak langsung telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai musuhnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Potter," suara sang pemuda menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa ia masih berada di dunia fana dan sekaligus meruntuhkan semua ekspektasinya mengenai bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Gadis itu memandang sang pemuda tak berkedip. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terpukul dan sangat jelas jiwanya begitu tertekan.

Draco, pemuda itu, bukannya tidak menyadari ekspresi gadis yang telah susah payah ia upayakan kesembuhannya, namun ia hanya tidak mau memperburuk suasana dan tidak ingin membuat gadis itu merasa semakin tidak baik.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap Draco tenang. Ia sudah membalikkan punggungnya sebelum suara lemah gadis itu menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Malfoy," suara lemah itu terdengar menahan berbagai gejolak emosi.

Draco berhenti berjalan saat ia sadar bahwa gadis itu memanggil namanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu dengan begitu perlahan. Tidak berusara, ia hanya memandang wajah gadis itu dalam diam.

Harry memandang wajah Draco dengan tatatapan dingin namun sangat putus asa. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan gemuruh emosi tak terdefinisi di wajahnya yang masih terlihat lemah.

"Brengsek," umpat gadis itu dengan suara lemahnya. Draco terlihat kaget mendengarnya, namun ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Seharusnya kau membunuhku, brengsek!" ulang gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin namun menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam.

Sebuah isakan kecil jelas tertangkap di telinga sang pemuda. Alih-alih mendekat, Draco justru kembali berbalik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan menahan sejumlah perasaan sesak yang mulai terakumulasi di dadanya. Ia bukannya berada dalam kondisi emosi yang lebih baik daripada gadis itu. Tidak. Emosinya tengah berada pada kondisi yang lebih terpuruk. Kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, menanggung dosa dan kesalahan karena keberpihakannya selama perang ditambah reaksi gadis yang sudah susah payah ia tolong, rasanya kombinasi itu begitu pas untuk membuatnya sekedar melompat dari lantai 4 gedung rumah sakit muggle itu.

Namun untungnya Draco masih punya akal sehat untuk menahan semua ketidakwarasannya hingga ia masih bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan benar menuju ke tempat dokter berjaga. Ia berbicara sesopan dan setenang yang ia bisa, meminta salah satu dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis itu dan memastikan kondisinya saat ini.

Draco dan dokter itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar tempat sang gadis dirawat. Namun alih-alih mendampingi dokter itu sampai di dalam, Draco memilih untuk menunggu di luar hingga sang dokter terpaksa memasuki kamar pasien sendirian.

Menunggu beberapa saat membuat Draco tenggelam dalam lamunan dan emosinya sendiri. Sebulir dua bulir air mata menetes menerjang. Ia berjongkok sambil memegangi wajahnya sendiri, sedikit tersengal karena ia memaksakan untuk menahan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya menangis.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan menyadarkan Draco. Ternyata dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa. Draco bangkit dan menyeka kasar air matanya.

"Anda kenapa, Master?" tanya dokter wanita setengah baya itu dengan lembut. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman, Draco menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

"Kondisi Miss Potter secara fisik sudah stabil, namun kurasa emosinya masih labil. Namun secara umum kondisinya sudah baik dan ia sudah boleh pulang hari ini," dokter itu kembali tersenyum dengan sorot keibuan yang memancar hangat, mengingatkan Draco akan seseorang, Mothernya.

Draco terdiam mendengar kata 'pulang ' yang diucapkan dokter itu. Pulang ke mana? Ke manornya? Ia tidak yakin jika ia masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya jika memutuskan untuk tinggal di manornya. Dan juga, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak kembali di dunia sihir selama-lamanya. Ia ingin melupakan semua masa lalu dan trauma yang begitu menyiksa. Memulai sebuah kehidupan baru di dunia muggle yang dulu sangat membuatnya alergi. Namun sekarang ia tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya dunia muggle yang bisa menjadi tempat tertoleransi baginya.

Hanya saja ia begitu asing dengan semuanya. Banyak hal yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Serta tempat tinggal. Hell, dia belum sempat berpikir sejauh itu. Dia bahkan kini tidak membawa apapun. Hanya pakaian lusuh yang ia kenakan dan uang muggle yang sempat ia tukarkan di Gringgots sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia sihir sehari yang lalu.

Draco masih termenung di posisinya, membuat dokter itu menatapnya iba.

"Nampaknya kau punya masalah berat, Master. Jika anda tidak keberatan, aku ingin mentraktirmu minum kopi. Miss Potter kulihat kembali tidur, jadi kupikir meninggalkannya sebentar tidak jadi masalah."

"Terima kasih Dokter … tapi aku …"

"Panggil saja Sarah … ayo, waktu luangku tidak terlalu banyak," dokter itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan memimpin di depan, sementara Draco mengurungkan niat penolakannya dan hanya mengekor di belakang dokter itu dalam diam.

….

Tentu saja hampir setengah cerita yang Draco beberkan kepada Dokter Sarah hanyalah hasil bualannya. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita bahwa dirinya dan Harry adalah seorang penyihir yang selamat dari peperangan. Itu sama saja menggadaikan kepercayaan seorang muggle dengan sia-sia.

"Jadi Miss Potter kehilangan sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia cintai, begitu juga kau," Dokter Sarah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kecelakaan sebesar itu, mengapa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya di berita manapun?" ucap Dokter itu kembali, lebih seperti gumaman.

"Saya tidak tahu Dokter, mungkin karena lokasinya terlalu pelosok, jadi …"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting nasip kalian sekarang,"

" Kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya dokter itu kembali, Draco hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku punya sebuah apartemen kecil, mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya sementara. Juga untuk menyembuhkan trauma Miss Potter. Kurasa kau bisa menggunakannya cuma-cuma," papar Dokter itu panjang.

Draco melotot tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan tempat tinggal di dunia muggle. Dengan cuma-cuma.

"Terima kasih, Dokter…"

"Sudah berapa kali kuminta memanggilku Sarah saja. Oiya, aku mungkin bisa mengusulkan kepada suamiku untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan. Kebetulan suamiku mengelola sebuah supermarket. Semoga ada formasi untuk pramuniaga," tambah dokter itu. Draco semakin bersyukur mendengar ucapannya.

…

"Aku tak masalah jika kau mati, Potter. Tapi apakah kau pernah memikirkan orang-orang yang sudah mengorbankan hidupnya demi mempertahankanmu?" ucap Draco jengah setelah hampir puluhan kali mendengar gadis itu, Harriet Joana Potter, gadis yang bertahan hidup, sang pahlawan dunia sihir berbicara tentang ketidakinginannya untuk hidup saat ini.

Harry, gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun kemudian isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Draco menghentikan aktivitas merapikan baju ganti milik Harry yang dibelinya di supermarket tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Jangan merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita, Potter. Kau membuatku tidak seperti tengah melihat dirimu," Draco memasukkan baju beserta beberapa bungkus biscuit yang masih tersisa ke dalam sebuah tas gendong sedang. Jangan tanya mengapa pemuda itu mau bersusah payah untuk tidak berurusan dengan sihir sama sekali. Boleh dibilang ini adalah salah satu usahanya untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari semua memorinya di masa lalu.

Sementara Harry sudah tidak terisak lagi, namun sekarang wajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi kosong. Ia hanya menatap tanpa berkedip pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menghembuskan angin yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

Draco memandang Harry dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan orang-orang, Potter," Draco berhenti sejenak saat ia tidak menemukan reaksi berarti pada diri Harry atas ucapannya barusan.

"Kau mungkin cukup dengan perasaan kehilanganmu saja. Itu sangat berbeda denganku," lanjut Draco sambil berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Harry. Sementara gadis itu tetap pada posisinya, tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

"Potter …. Aku menyesal menjadi pengecut bodoh yang hanya bisa lari dari perang. Tapi mungkin takdir yang memilihku untuk tetap meneruskan hidup. Kita sama, Potter. Aku juga sempat ingin meloncat dari lantai 4. Tapi kalau semuanya berarkhir seperti itu, aku tidak akan menebus kesalahanku," hening dan Draco perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Harry, turut memandangi jendela dan merasakan hembusan sejuk dari sana.

"Kau dan aku. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang mungkin masih hidup di sana. Tapi aku tidak mampu lagi melakukan pencarian saat aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah begitu putus asa saat melihat dirimu yang bahkan seorang …"

"Hentikan, Malfoy! Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong dari orang brengsek sepertimu," ucap Harry sambil memandang Draco dingin. Emosinya terhadap Draco nampaknya kembali meningkat dengan drastis.

Draco kembali hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan sakit hati dan air mata yang siap meluncur.

"Kita harus segera meninggalkan kamar ini. Aku sudah mengurus semua akomodasinya. Setengah jam lagi kamar ini akan ditempati pasien lain," beringsut dari ranjang, Draco meraih tas gendongnya , menyampirkan di bahu sambil membenarkan letak kemeja putih sederhana yang juga baru dibelinya bersama dengan baju ganti Harry.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek, tapi kuharap kau mau menuruti kata-kataku kali ini. Nanti kau bisa memakiku sepuasnya setelah kita keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap Draco, Harry kembali menatap pemuda itu penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak sudi, Malfoy!" satu kalimat meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Apa kau mau pulang ke rumah keluarga mugglemu?" Draco masih mencoba bersabar dan menahan diri.

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat.

"Potter, kau jangan semakin mempersulit semuanya,"

"Aku ingin pulang ke Hogwarts, aku akan menolong Ron, 'Mione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, …"

"Sadarlah, bodoh!" bentak Draco tak kuat menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau jiwa hero complexmu itu begitu mendarah daging, tapi aku yakin kalau itu adalah usaha bunuh diri yang paling efektif untuk segera mengakhiri hidupmu, karena meskipun kau berhasil mengalahkan Dark Lord, tapi tidak ada jaminan para pengikutnya, death eater yang tersisa akan melepaskanmu! Camkan itu Potter!" Draco berjalan menuju pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Pikiran pemuda itu sangat kusut. Ia saat ini tidak mampu berpikir jernih, sangat tidak mampu.

Berbicara dengan Potter membuat emosinya semakin meledak. Dia tahu bahwa pemikirannya dan pemikiran Potter selalu berseberangan. Tapi kali ini Potter begitu keterlaluan.

Draco bersandar di dinding lorong rumah sakit dan berusaha menenangkan ledakan emosinya. Entah mengapa keinginannya untuk terjun dari lantai 4 kembali muncul dan jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, seakan rasa ini bisa menghimpitnya dalam ruang keputusasaan.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berdiri untuk kembali memasuki ruang tempat Harry dirawat.

'Persetan dengan pemikiran Potter sialan itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga dia tetap hidup, dengan cara apapun,' Draco masuk ke kamar itu dan langsung menghampiri Harry yang masih duduk termenung. Gadis itu nampak begitu kaget, terlebih saat Draco menarik kasar tangannya hingga ia tersentak dan hampir jatuh.

"Tidak ada sihir, Potter! Ingat, kita di dunia muggle. Lawan aku dengan kekuatan fisikmu!" ucap Malfoy mengintimidasi.

"Lepaskan brengsek. Pengecut gila. Jangan pegang tanganku, pecundang!" teriak Harry histeris, sementara Draco sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap menyeret gadis itu tanpa kata.

"Tolong …" teriak Harry membuat beberapa petugas dan security mendekati keduanya. Draco nyaris menjadi bulan-bulanan massa, namun secara kebetulan Dokter Sarah melintas dan ia memberikan pejelasan kepada semua orang. Dokter Sarah juga menasehati Draco agar lebih sabar menghadapi Harry.

….

Segila-gilanya Harry ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan sihir di dunia muggle. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan perhatian muggle yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir miliknya.

Karena itu Harry hanya bisa diam saat Draco tetap menggandeng tangannya erat. Pemuda itu sempat kebingungan melihat kendaraan yang berseliweran di jalan raya padat pagi itu. Namun ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua benda ganjil muggle yang terlihat sangat aneh di matanya. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk hidup di sana, Draco sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan adaptasi besar-besaran.

Draco bertanya kepada seorang gadis muggle yang terlihat jelas tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekaguman pada sosoknya. Namun Draco tidak sempat berpikir ke sana. Fokusnya adalah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat membawanya dan Harry menuju ke alamat yang dituliskan oleh Dokter Sarah. Gadis itu sendiri sempat merasa aneh dan berpikir bahwa Draco berasal dari planet lain karena ketidaktahuannya tentang mendapatkan taksi, cara membayar dan sebagainya.

….

Apartemen yang dimaksud berada di lantai 8, tidak terlalu luas dan masih sangat kotor. Beruntung Draco sudah banyak belajar tentang fungsi lift saat berada di rumah sakit, sehingga kondisinya sekarang tidak terlalu memalukan. Masih menggandeng tangan Harry, Draco memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan perabot yang ada di tempat itu dengan jelas. Dua kamar tidur lengkap dengan kasur single yang spreinya nampak begitu kumal dan berdebu, satu dapur lengkap dengan instalasi gas dan beberapa perabot makan, satu kamar mandi dengan satu closet duduk dan shower namun minus bathtub, ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu luas dengan satu set sofa hitam yang juga begitu berdebu, dan ruang makan yang hanya dilengkapi dengan meja dan dua kursi berhadapan.

Draco menghela nafas dalam. Batinnya tengah membandingkan kondisi apartemen itu dengan manor miliknya. Sungguh tidak ada apa-apanya.

Draco berbalik dan menemukan Harry tengah memandang kosong pada keseluruhan isi apartemen itu.

"Ini menjadi tempat tinggal kita sementara, Potter," gumam Draco kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Harry tersentak saat kehangatan tangan Draco meninggalkannya. Gadis itu tetap berada di posisinya. Nampak enggan sekali untuk beranjak.

Melihat kondisi itu Draco berinisiatif mencari kemoceng, sapu, maupun lap yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memulai proses pembersihan. Ini sungguh memalukan karena seumur hidup ia belum pernah memegang benda-benda yang baginya sangat menjijikkan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukankah tekadnya sudah bulat? Maka satu pesatu kata-kata keramatnya dulu mulai ia hapus dari pikiran, termasuk kata 'menjijikkan'. Baginya sekarang, kehidupan itu lebih penting dari hanya sekedar mematok pada tampilan luar. Sungguh tidak masuk pada logika sehatnya.

Pemuda itu mulai membersihkan satu space di sekitar sofa. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengelap debu yang menempel pada sofa kulit itu dengan air bersih yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Entah membersihkan sofa yang terbuat dari kulit menggunakan air adalah tindakan yang benar atau bukan, tapi yang jelas Draco merasa puas karena metodenya itu ia rasa cukup efektif menyingkirkan semua debu secara permanen. Beberapa kali ia harus mengganti air, namun ia tak merasa berat.

"Selesai!" kata Draco seraya memandangi hasil kerjanya. Ternyata begitu memuaskan saat bisa menyaksikan hasil kerjamu secara langsung.

'Aku baru menyadarinya,' gumam Draco dalam hati.

"Potter, kau duduklah di sana sembari menungguku membersihkan apartemen ini," Harry tidak menjawab, tapi langkahnya terlihat patuh dan ia segera duduk di salah satu sofa, kemudian kembali memandangi jedenla kaca yang terlihat begitu luas saat korden di buka.

Draco tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu untuk memulai misinya secara keseluruhan.

* * *

(mungkin) TBC

Mohon Review.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHANCE**

 **Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Fanfic ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **No copy paste, no plagiarism!**

 **Warning : femHarry, typho, banyak kesalahan penggunaan EYD, cerita tidak jelas dan membosankan, ooc, muncul oc, dll**

* * *

Hampir tiga jam tanpa istirahat, akhirnya apartemen itu cukup 'layak' huni. Draco memandang hasil karyanya sambil mereka-reka untuk membuat tempat itu terasa lebih nyaman. Namun tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi dan Draco menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai menggelap. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara muggle membuat rumah mereka terang. Sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang di rumah sakit yang memencet tombol tertentu di dinding membuatnya mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menemukan sakelar berwarna putih yang langsung ia tekan keras-keras. Lampu menyala, menampakkan pemandangan Harry yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Gadis itu meringkuk dengan alis tertekuk. Draco berjalan mendekati, perlahan mengambil baju bersihnya dan menyelimutkan ke tubuh Harry.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari makanan baginya dan Harry. Ia menepuk kantungnya dan meyakini bahwa uang masih akan cukup untuk mereka makan beberapa waktu ke depan. Tapi tanpa pekerjaan ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi ini lebih lanjut. Apalagi melihat kondisi Harry, tidak mungkin ia meminta gadis itu untuk ikut memikirkan masalah keuangan mereka.

Draco berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen, ia kemudian melangkah gontai menuju ke arah lift yang ada di ujung lorong.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan seingatnya ia harus bersabar menunggu hingga pintu logam itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Saat lift terbuka, Draco menemuka seorang nenek tua memandangnya dengan pandangan meyelidik.

Wanita tua itu melangkah perlahan keluar dari lift saat Draco melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Saking intensnya wanita tua memandang Draco, ia nyaris jatuh karena tersandung. Beruntung Draco menangkap tubuh rentanya sebelum menyentuh lantai dingin.

"Terima kasih…" ucap wanita tua itu kikuk.

Draco tersenyum kemudian memencet tombol yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Ah, dia sudah lancar dengan benda muggle satu ini berkat seorang perawat yang mengajarinya dengan telaten saat di rumah sakit, tentu saja jangan lupakan pandangan penuh kekaguman yang terarah kepadanya saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift.

Bunyi bel membalikkan lamuan Draco. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kaki keluar begitu melihat pintu terbuka. Ia celingukan mencari tempat yang bisa menjadi alternatifnya untuk membeli makanan. Menemukan seorang pemuda yang hampir seusianya sedang berjalan tergesa masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen, Draco memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dengan deretan gigi terawat berwarna putih yang berkilau alami. Informasi mengenai sebuah restoran cepat saji yang hanya beberapa meter dari pintu apartemen membuat semangat Draco meningkat.

Draco berjalan tenang menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Mengantri dan mulai memesan, nampaknya Draco menjadi semakin gila untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia muggle, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pemikirannya di masa lalu.

Tak berapa lama, kedua tangannya menenteng dua paket makanan pesanan dan minumannya sekaligus. Draco tersenyum miris membayangkan kehidupannya beberapa hari ini. Sangat menyedihkan dan jauh dari kata Malfoyish. Tapi begitulah takdir hidupnya, mau diapakan lagi.

….

Draco membuka pintu apartemen dan bersyukur mendapati Harry sudah terjaga. Namun hati Draco kembali bersedih saat menemukan pandangan kosong gadis itu menyapu pemandangan dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Draco meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa. Pemuda itu menghampiri jendela dan perlahan menutup kacanya lalu dilanjutkan dengan tirai panjang yang menjuntai di sana. Harry menggumam kecewa namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia membalik duduknya menghadap meja kecil yang menjadi pelengkap sofa. Matanya menatap bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Draco barusan. Harry memandang Draco tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak, tapi hanya makanan itu yang bisa kubeli," Draco mendudukkan diri tak jauh dari Harry, kemudian membuka salah satu kemasan dan mengambil satu beef burger besar di tangannya. Pemuda itu mulai menggigit pinggiran roti dan mengunyahnya perlahan dengan anggun, sementara Harry masih tak bergeming.

Draco terus memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya sambil bersantap tanpa suara. Sesekali ia menyeruput cola untuk meredakan dahaga yang menyerang.

Hingga burger itu habis oleh Draco, Harry masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyantap makanannya.

Draco duduk mendekati Harry. Sebuah helaan napas berat menjadi awalannya sebelum berkata-kata. Pemuda itu mengambil Burger lain yang masih berada di atas meja, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Harry yang tidak sedikitpun menampakkan antusias pada makanan itu.

"Potter," panggil Draco lemah. Satu helaan nafas lagi, kemudian ia menyodorkan makanan itu di depan mulut Harry.

"Kau harus makan!" lanjut Draco yang mendapat penolakan keras dari gadis itu.

"Atau kau akan membuat Granger dan Weasley bersedih di atas sana," sambung Draco. Harry bergeming, namun dengan respon yang jauh di luar dugaan. Alih-alih terbujuk, Harry justru menampar makanan di tangan Draco hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan kau bawa-bawa nama mereka, brengsek!" dan gadis itu berlalu kemudian masuk ke salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen dan membanting pintunya keras.

Draco tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Tak tahukah dia bahwa makanan adalah salah satu barang berharga yang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya. Setidaknya itulah hal yang kini tengah Draco pikirkan. Hal yang begitu asing di pemikiran bangsawannya yang biasa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

…

Hingga hampir tengah malam, Harry tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, dan Draco sudah terlalu bosan untuk membujuk gadis itu agar mau mengisi perutnya barang sedikit. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah sedemikian lelah seharian ini dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar yang masih tersisa. Ia menatap ragu sprei kotor yang belum sempat ia bersihkan. Namun tidak ada tempat lain untuk beristirahat, Draco terpaksa merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas single bed itu. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata, meskipun itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Ini karena setiap matanya terpejam, bayangan tentang semua kejadian dalam perang yang ia saksikan akan kembali berkelebat liar.

Draco berjuang hampir satu jam dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia lelah harus bertarung dengan bayangan traumanya sendiri. Insomnia, Draco memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar Harry saat mendengar suara terisak lemah di sana.

Khawatir, Draco kemudian berusaha membuka kamar Harry yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Di dalam kamar terlihat Harry tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya, memeluk lutut sambil kembali terisak. Matanya merah, rambut pendeknya kusut dan aliran air mata jelas terlihat di pipi halusnya.

"Potter, kau baik-baik saja?" Draco langsung menghambur dan mendekati Harry.

Tangis Harry semakin menjadi saat melihat Draco masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu semakin terisak dan sesekali memanggil nama teman-temannya yang sudah meregang nyawa karena menyelamatkannya. Reflek Draco mendekati Harry dan memeluknya. Harry sempat berontak dan memukul dada Draco sambil tetap terisak.

"Brengsek, Malfoy. Kau si Brengsek kurang ajar," desis Harry di tengah tangisnya.

"Kau boleh mamakiku apapun asal itu bisa membuatmu nyaman," Draco berucap lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Harry yang rontaannya mulai melemah.

DM X HP

Draco menyelimuti tubuh Harry dengan selimut seadanya sesaat setelah gadis itu akhirnya kelelahan dan tanpa sadar sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Harry. Draco berjalan menuju jendela di kamar tamu dan membukanya. Menikmati hembusan dingin angin malam sambil membuat rencana yang akan ia lakukan keesokan hari. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia muggle, itulah yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang.

Merasa sedikit lelah, pemuda itu akhirnya menutup jendela dan melangkah menuju ke sofa. Ia mencoba meringkuk dan merebahkan diri di sana. Baginya yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan segala bentuk hal yang bersih, maka sofa itu jauh terasa lebih nyaman daripada tempat tidur bersprei kotor yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk merebahkan diri. Entah karena faktor itu atau karena tubuhnya memang sudah menagih jatah untuk beristirahat, akhirnya Draco berhasil memejamkan matanya, meskipun itu tidak berarti ia bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk sepanjang sisa malam.

DM X HP

Draco terbangun saat sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya dari arah jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup kordennya semalam. Mengerjap sambil mengucek mata dan mencoba untuk bangun, Draco kemudian berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mencerna informasi yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Setelah ia merasa nyawanya sudah lengkap, dipaksanya tubuhnya yang sebenarnya masih malas beraktivitas itu. Bangkit dari sofa, ia kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa lumayan kaku, perpaduan lelah beraktivitas pada hari sebelumnya dan tertidur meringkuk di sofa. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terarah pada pintu kamar Harry yang masih tertutup rapat, sama seperti samalam. Otomatis Draco kemudian melangkah ke sana, membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukan Harry masih terlelap lelah di ranjangnya, membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Draco kemudian memutuskan untuk sekedar menyegarkan diri. Ia ingat bahwa ia tidak mempunyai alat kebersihan badan muggle sama sekali, dan itu berarti pagi ini ia harus berbelanja, sekaligus untuk membeli sarapan pagi baginya dan Harry.

Pemuda itu mengecek kantungnya, perlahan menghitung persediaan uang muggle dan kembali membuat perencanaan kecil untuk belanjanya pagi itu. Detik selanjutnya dikantunginya uang yang akan ia belanjakan di kantung celananya yang lain, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Perlahan langkahnya kembali menuju ke lift dan di sana ia mengangguk sopan saat kembali bertemu dengan wanita tua yang ia tolong sehari sebelumnya. Wanita tua itu sendiri terlihat lebih ramah dari hari sebelumnya.

"Kau baru pindah, _boy_?" sapa wanita tua itu tanpa Draco duga, sebuah senyuman sebagai penutup pertanyaan.

"Benar, Madam," jawab Draco sopan, menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai salah satu bangsawan, meskipun dari dunia sihir.

"Pantas aku baru kemarin melihatmu di apartemen ini. Kau mau pergi ke mana? Dan siapa namamu? Oiya, kau boleh memanggilku Kelly," sambung wanita tua itu.

DM X HP

Akhirnya Draco memilih berbelanja di supermarket 24 jam, sekitar 500 meter dari apartemen, tentu saja atas rekomendasi dari Madam Kelly, plus bonus undangan minum teh sore hari nanti di unit apartemen wanita tua yang ternyata sangat ramah dan baik hati itu.

Draco sebenarnya sedikit bingung melihat berbagai barang yang didisplay di rak-rak panjang. Ia yang memang awam dengan semua barang-barang muggle sempat berdiri mematung tanpa tahu harus mengerjakan apa di tempat itu. Akhirnya teguran dari salah seorang pramuniaga yang mungkin merasa sedikit aneh melihat ulahnya, berhasil menyadarkan pemuda itu. Dan berkat bantuan dari pramuniaga yang sama, akhirnya Draco berhasil menenteng sekantung besar belanjaan yang sudah sukses menguras semua anggarannya untuk pagi itu. Draco tak lupa membeli sarapan cepat saji yang mulai menjadi favoritnya. Juga beberapa botol minuman mineral maupun minuman ringan ia beli untuk keperluannya dan Harry sehari ini.

Draco berjalan cepat menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Sedikit khawatir dengan Harry, membuatnya sedikit melupakan beban berat yang ia bawa dalam kantung dan menjadikannya nampak cukup kelelahan.

Perasaan lega merayapi hati Draco saat pada akhirnya ia berhasil meletakkan semua belanjaannya di sofa hitam apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Ia kemudian memilah barang-barang belanjaannya. Memisahkan mana yang harus segera digunakan dan mana bahan untuk disimpan dalam jangka waktu lama.

Alat-alat kebersihan seperti sabun pencuci muka, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan sabun mandi kemudian ia bawa menuju ke kamar mandi sambil sedikit mengumpat bahwa dunia sihir lebih irit daripada dunia muggle. Ia juga menata sabun cuci piring dan spon di tempat pencucian pecah belah, juga menaruh sabun cuci baju di dekat sebuah kotak yang Draco pikir adalah pencuci pakaian karena memang itulah yang tertulis melabeli benda itu.

Setelah selesai, pemuda itu beralih pada kemasan makanan, mengeluarkan dua helai roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat lalu meletakannya di atas piring. Selanjutnya mengambil dua kaleng susu segar dan meletakannya tak jauh dari piring berisikan roti.

Draco membersihkan tangannya dari remah roti dan menjilat sisa selai yang menempel di jemarinya. Sesaat kembali ia mengamati pintu kamar Harry yang masih juga tertutup rapat.

'Apa gadis itu begitu pemalas, hingga sudah jam segini belum juga bangun dari tidurnya,' batin Draco sedikit kesal. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tua dan membukannya perlahan.

Tampaklah olehnya pemandangan yang masih sama dengan saat sebelum ia berangkat berbelanja. Harry yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya tanpa perubahan posisi yang berarti. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat pemuda itu khawatir, tak lain adalah warna wajah gadis itu yang terlihat begitu pucat dan membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Harry tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Draco duduk di ranjang dan langsung memeriksa dahi gadis itu, berusaha memperkirakan suhu tubuh Harry dengan membandingannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Dan kesimpulannya, memang Harry suhu tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat.

"Potter, kau bisa mendengarku?" panggil Draco lembut. Namun belum ada respon yang berarti dari Harry. Maka ia menepuk pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Akhirnya Harry menggeliat dan perlahan mengejapkan matanya. Saat mata itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, Draco menangkap pandangan tidak suka dari pemilik iris hijau di hadapannya.

"Kau sakit?" Draco mencoba bersabar dan tetap bertanya baik-baik, meskipun gadis itu justru membuang muka.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Harry ketus,m embuat sebuah helaan napas dalam Draco mengisi keheningan di kamar itu.

"Sejak tadi malam kau belum makan, kuambilkan sarapanmu,"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja aku mati kelaparan," balas Harry tetap dengan nada ketus.

"Silakan saja kau mati, tapi jangan di hadapanku. Karena aku tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Draco meninggalkan Harry untuk mengambil jatah sarapan gadis itu.

Harry masih memalingkan wajahnya hingga Draco datang sambil membawa sarapan pagi untuknya. Sang pemuda berdiri beberapa saat di dekat ranjang, kemudian menaruh makanan yang ia bawa dan duduk kembali di posisi yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kusuruh makan dengan cara baik-baik atau dengan kekerasan?" sorot mata Draco mendadak dingin saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun Harry nampaknya tidak menyadari dan memilih tetap membisu.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara dari keduanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kamar itu kemudian dipenuhi teriakan Harry yang terlampau kaget saat dua lengan pucat Draco tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk jatuh dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Harry memandang Draco ketakutan, namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Draco sendiri tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa banyak bersuara. Pemuda itu mengunci pergerakan Harry yang masih terus mencoba melepaskan diri. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih roti yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Draco menjejalkan makanan itu ke mulut Harry yang sama sekali menolak untuk menuruti. Namun pemuda itu terus menerus menjejalkan roti di tangannya, hingga mau tak mau Harry membuka mulut dan menerima makanan itu dengan sangat terpaksa. Air mata Harry mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Namun Draco sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga roti di tangannya habis. Usai aksinya tersebut, Draco mengambil air minum dan meminumkannya dengan paksa kepada Harry. Air tumpah dan merembes membasahi baju yang gadis itu kenakan. Namun sekali lagi Draco tak peduli. Barulah setelah ia merasa cukup dengan semua aksinya, ia melepaskan Harry yang kini tengah menangis terisak.

"Aku tidak segan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini saat kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku!" pemuda itu membereskan sisa makanan dan remah roti yang berserakan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu keras-keras.

* * *

(mungkin) TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan memberikan review.

Mohon Review Lagi.

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND CHANCE**

 **Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya adalah milik JK Rowling. Fanfic ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **No copy paste, no plagiarism!**

 **Warning : femHarry, typho, banyak kesalahan penggunaan EYD, cerita tidak jelas dan membosankan, ooc, muncul oc, dll**

* * *

Harry masih terlampau shock, air matanya masih tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Kebenciannya kepada Draco kian bertambah, tapi sekaligus muncul sebuah perasaan aneh. Perasaan bahwa keberadaannya masih ada yang memperdulikan meskipun dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Harry merasa sedikit segar berkat makanan yang ia makan barusan. Gadis itu menyentuh bajunya yang basah. Ia merasa sedikit risih dan berniat untuk mengganti nya. Ia masih ingat bahwa ada beberapa baju ganti yang dibelikan oleh Draco saat ia menginap di rumah sakit, namun ia tak yakin bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

Berjalan sedikit terseok, Harry perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya menyapu ruang tamu yang menjadi hal pertama penyapa matanya. Sedikit lega karena bayangan pemuda pirang itu tak nampak sedikitpun di sana. Dengan sedikit tertatih, Harry menghampiri sofa hitam dan menemukan bahwa tempat itu sudah jauh lebih bersih dari sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

'Mungkinkah si Malfoy yang melakukannya?' bathin Harry sedikit tak yakin. Namun setelah ia memikirkan dengan serius dan menyimpulkan bahwa tak mungkin ada orang lain yang melakukannya selain Malfoy, maka Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

Alih-alih melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk mencari baju gantinya, gadis itu justru merenung dalam diam. Memandang kosong ke arah meja yang terlihat begitu berkilau dan bersih. Ia merasa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kehidupannya selanjutnya. Inginnya ia kembali ke dunia sihir, namun ia tidak berani menghadapi trauma terkait fakta menyakitkan yang berhubungan dengan semua orang-orang yang ia kenal, yang harus meregang nyawa demi melindunginya dari Dark Lord. Namun berada di dunia muggle, ia juga merasa ragu apakah ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di sini. Apakah ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bekal yang jelas, apakah ia akan bisa menemukan sahabat-sahabat sebaik sahabat-sahabatnya di dunia sihir dahulu, dan berjuta kata apakah yang semakin membuat Harry merasa frustasi, hingga kembali dua bulir air mata menuruni pipinya yang masih sedikit pucat.

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Harry perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut platinum yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah oleh air. Pemuda itu melintas di hadapan Harry tanpa memandangnya, dan kemudian memasuki kamar yang tepat berada di samping kamar yang Harry tempati. Meninggalkan aroma segar musk yang kemungkinan berasal dari sabun atau shampo yang pemuda itu gunakan.

Perasaan diacuhkan membuat kekesalan Harry kembali. Tapi ia mendadak penasaran, apa saja yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan di apartemen ini. Bukankah kemarin apartemen ini begitu kotor dan minim fasilitas, tapi kenapa nampaknya pagi ini semua berubah begitu drastis?

Harry beranjak menuju bagian lain dari apartemen. Ia menemukan sebuah dapur muggle minimalis yang terlihat cukup bersih dan cukup nyaman untuk beraktivitas di sana. Ada sebuah lemari es kecil, kitchen set, kompor listrik dan beberapa perabot memasak serta pecah belah dalam sebuah rak yang tersusun teramat rapi. Sebuah sabun pencuci lengkap dengan spon nampak menghiasi tempat pencucian yang juga berada di area dapur.

Kemudian Harry menuju kamar mandi, dia menemukan bahwa keramik kamar mandi itu terlihat begitu berkilat, kloset yang lumayan bersih serta wangi, dan beberapa alat kebersihan tertata rapi di sekitarnya. Ia menemukan dua set sabun wajah, sabun badan dan sikat gigi yang tersusun rapi. Juga peralatan bercukur yang kemungkinan milik Draco sudah berderet teratur. Harry nyaris berdecak melihat si bangsawan dunia sihir yang nampaknya sudah berubah menjadi muggle perfeksionis. Tur Harry belum selesai saat ia menemukan tempat mencuci baju yang sudah dilengkapi dengan mesin cuci dan keranjang pakaian bersih maupun kotor. Harry menemukan semua pakaian miliknya bercampur dengan milik Draco di keranjang pakaian kotor. Ada juga sprei dan selimut kotor teronggok di sana. Kemungkinan pemuda itu belum sempat mencucinya, atau tidak tahu cara menggunakan alat muggle itu. Yang jelas dengan demikian, Harry tidak bisa berganti baju dalam waktu dekat.

Tur Harry selesai, iapun kembali menuju ke ruang tamu. Menikmati pemandangan dari jendela yang kordennya dibiarkan terbuka. Hembusan angin pagi membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah televise di sudut ruangan. Sedikit mengingat bagaimana cara mengoperasikan benda itu saat ia berada di rumah keluarga Hermione, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Harry menancapkan stop kontak, kemudian tombol power dan mengambil remote untuk mengganti channel. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah terhanyut dalam sebuah acara reality show yang membuat moodnya sedikit membaik.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, kuharap kau tidak ke mana-mana, Potter," suara Draco canggung menyapa gadis yang tidak sedikitpun memberikan atensinya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan dalam. Sesaat kemudian terdengar langkah menjauh, diikuti derit pintu dan diakhiri dengan suara daun pintu tertutup.

Harry menarik napas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari Draco Malfoy, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Tapi kemudian Harry menjadi bingung dengan kata bekerja. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tuan muda bangsawan sihir di dunia muggle?

XXX

Draco sampai tepat waktu meskipun sempat salah naik kendaraan. Frank, suami Dokter Sarah adalah pria yang sangat ramah dan baik hati, hampir mirip dengan istrinya. Pria itu langsung meminta Draco bekerja di hari pertama kedatangannya. Ia sendiri bahkan yang membawakan baju seragam untuk Draco kenakan.

"Steve, tolong kau ajak Draco berkeliling, sekalian kau bantu dia untuk mengetahui apa yang harus ia kerjakan di sini. Oiya Draco, jangan sungkan bertanya kepada Steve dalam masa trainingmu ini, karena dia orang yang terlalu pelit bicara," ucap Frank sambil mengedip jenaka.

"Yes Sir!" Ucap Draco sebagai jawaban.

Steve merupakan seorang pemuda yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dari Draco. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan kurus itu memang tidak banyak berbicara. Ia hanya mengatakan apapun seperlunya. Dan benar kata Frank, jika ingin informasi lebih, maka Draco harus secara langsung menanyakannya dengan kalimat yang jelas.

Untung saja di supermarket itu ada cukup banyak karyawan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan yang tidak sependiam Steve. Namun Draco mencoba membuat jarak. Bagaimanapun ia belum terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan muggle dan harus belajar banyak sebelum bisa terjun lebih dalam untuk bersosialisasi.

XXX

Menonton televisi sepanjang pagi hingga menjelang siang ternyata membuat Harry bosan. Gadis itu menguap lebar beberapa kali dan pada akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan itu. Dengan malas ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. Ia ingat bahwa ada sebuah kulkas dan berharap banyak bahwa Draco tahu bahwa tempat itu bisa dipakai untuk menyimpan makanan agar tetap segar.

Harapan Harry terkabul. Draco menaruh beberapa makanan di dalam kulkas itu. Ada dua cheese burger (yang mulai sedikit mengeras), sereal, sayur mayur segar, sosis mentah, daging asap, telur dan keju.

Harry memutuskan untuk mengambil satu cheese burger. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang terasa lapar. Harry mengunyah makanan itu perlahan sambil memikirkan perbuatannya beberapa hari ini. Sedikit refleksi yang membuatnya merasa malu untuk semua sikap kekanakannya di hadapan si Malfoy. Samar ia ingat cerita Draco tentang kedua orang tua pemuda itu yang membuat Harry menghela nafas dalam.

Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dengan sorot kosong. Ia hingga saat ini masih belum bisa menemukan tujuan hidupnya ke depan, atau sekedar sesuatu yang ingin ia capai di masa mendatang. Bahkan dalam pikirannya masih terus berkecamuk. Menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua tragedi yang menimpa sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya.

Kembali dua bulir air mata menitik dari kedua iris emeraldnya.

Lagi, Harry menghela napas panjang. Ia butuh hiburan, ia butuh udara segar. Ia ingin jalan-jalan keluar dari apartemen, meskipun ia mengingat dengan jelas kalimat larangan yang diucapkan oleh Draco, namun Harry merasa tetap harus keluar, atau dia akan gila kalau terus menerus ada di ruangan itu. Setidaknya untuk satu atau dua jam ke depan.

Harry akhirnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen. Sedikit bingung saat berjumpa dengan lift. Namun dengan sedikit improvisasi, akhirnya ia berhasil menggunakan benda muggle itu. Harry sampai di lobi apartemen. Bingung akan pergi ke mana, akhirnya ia membiarkan instingnya menuntun perjalanan itu.

Setelah hampir duapuluh menit berjalan, Harry menemukan sebuah taman bermain. Kebetulan ada beberapa anak yang sedang menggunakan mainan yang ada di sana dengan riang gembira.

Melihat tingkah lucu mereka, Harry tanpa sadar turut menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia merasa mendapat hiburan hanya dengan menyaksikan tingkah anak-anak itu yang begitu menggemaskan.

Taman bermain itu sendiri nampaknya tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Anak-anak bergantian berada di sana, membuat Harry betah untuk duduk berlama-lama, tanpa menyadari bahwa hari mulai beranjak sore.

XXX

Masa training Draco akan berlangsung selama satu minggu. Selama kurun waktu itu, ia hanya harus melakukan pengenalan pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan. Ia akan mendapatkan shift pagi dan kemungkinan bisa pulang sebelum jam minum teh.

Draco ingat bahwa hari itu dia mendapat undangan minum teh dari Madam Kelly, membuatnya bersemangat untuk segera berjalan pulang ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Hampir jam 5 tepat. Draco masih punya sedikit waktu untuk bersiap ke apartemen wanita tua yang baik dan ramah itu. Ia memasuki apartemen tempat tinggalnya dengan cukup bersemangat. Berharap seraut wajah masam menyambut dari dalam sana.

Namun ternyata apartemen itu sepi. Draco tidak menemukan siapapun di kamar tamu, dapur, bahkan di kamar-kamar. Sedikit kekhawatiran mulai menghinggapinya. Ia khawatir jika gadis itu nekat melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Maka dengan semua sisa tenaganya, ia kembali menghambur keluar. Berjalan cepat menuju lift, melupakan sementara undangan minum teh dan lebih focus untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu, Harry.

Draco mengelilingi hampir semua bagian apartemen yang bisa ia jangkau. Saat hatinya yakin bahwa Harry tidak berada di dalam sana, maka zona pencariannya diperluas di sekitar apartemen itu. Ia mengelilingi basement, halaman depan maupun halaman belakang apartemen itu, namun hasilnya nihil, sama sekali tidak tercium keberadaan Harry di sana. Draco berjalan semakin menjauh, menuju ke area-area publik yang menurutnya berkemungkinan menjadi tempat gadis itu menghabiskan waktu.

Hingga akhirnya Draco menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk dengan pandangan kosong di sebuah taman, melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah bermain bersama orang tua mereka.

Sedikit berlari, Draco akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan diri di samping Harry. Gadis itu nampak begitu kaget melihat pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat dengan ucapanku tadi pagi, Potter?" tanya Draco tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Harry tidak bergeming, satu katapun tidak terulas dari bibirnya, hal yang lagi-lagi membuat Draco menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang!" ajak Draco yang berdiri terlebih dulu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Harry, namun gadis itu justru membuang muka. Draco kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Potter …" tanpa menunggu Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry sudah beranjak, kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Draco. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

XXX

Draco sedikit menyesal saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, sudah masuk jam makan malam dan mana mungkin ia menghadiri minum teh di rumah Madam Kelly.

Menuju dapur, ia kemudian mengecek persediaan makanan di sana. Ia ingat menaruh dua cheese burger tadi pagi. Namun ternyata keduanya sudah raib, dan Draco hanya bias menahan satu senyum saat menyadari siapa satu-satunya yang bias menghabiskan makanan itu.

Karena lapar, pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan sayur mayur dan beberapa butir telur dari dalam kulkas. Inginnya ia membuat salad dan menggoreng atau merebus telur untuknya dan tentu saja si gadis keras kepala yang tengah asyik menonton benda muggle yang mengeluarkan suara dan gambar bergerak (televisi) di ruang depan.

Draco mengambil panci, sedikit menerka mengenai cara membuat telur rebus atau telur goreng. Maklum saja, ia sangat awam dengan dapur maupun proses membuat makanan. Tak kunjung menemukan ide, akhirnya Draco hanya duduk sambil menatap panci dan telur dengan pandangan kosong.

XXX

Menonton televisi ternyata tidak dapat menghilangkan lapar. Harry merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak dengan bunyi yang keras terpaksa merelakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju dapur. Mencari beberapa alternatiif untuk mengganjal perutnya agar tidak berisik lagi. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang sering membuatnya kesal itu malah menatap kosong telur dan bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda keturunan bangsawan sihir itu sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman tentang membuat makanan, apalagi di dunia muggle. Dan ia sebenarnya cukup bias memaklumi kondisi itu, lantaran anak keluarga terpandang seperti Malfoy tentu saja sangat dimanja, terlebih ada peri rumah yang selalu melayani keperluan mereka.

Harry tidak berbicara apapun, namun hanya langsung menyahut panci dari tangan Draco dan mengisinya dengan air. Pengalamannya dulu saat berada di rumah keluarga bibinya yang muggle itu sedikit banyak tentu saja cukup membantu.

Draco cukup kaget saat lamuannya terganggu. Menyadari Harry ada di sana dan menyahut pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan membuatnya sempat akan protes, namun saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu terlihat terampil dan familiar menggunakan peralatan muggle untuk membuat makan malam membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Draco hanya diam di tempatnya sambil mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu. Sembari mempelajari cara membuat telur rebus versi muggle yang baik dan benar.

Usai menyalakan kompor, Harry beralih pada mentimun dan daun salad yang masih tergeletak di meja. Harry mendeathglare Draco agar sedikit menyingkir lantaran tubuh pemuda itu menghalangi Harry untuk meraih pisau yang masih ada di rak. Namun Draco tidak peka sehingga tidak mau menyingkir. Satu deheman keras, namun Draco masih menatap Harry tanpa kata.

"Minggir!" ucap Harry pada akhirnya.

Mendengar akhirnya Harry berbicara, Draco hanya menyeringai. Membiarkan gadis itu mengambil benda apapun yang terhalang oleh badannya.

Harry kemudian mencuci sayur mayur dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotongnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendengar kau berbicara sore ini, Potter," seringai Draco sambil duduk dan melihat Harry yang tengah bekerja tanpa suara.

"Kupikir malam ini, kau sudah bisa sedikit tenang untuk kuajak berbicara serius," lanjut pemuda itu, kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih kalem.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari bibir Harry, meskipun tangannya tak berhenti bekerja. Dari sayur yang sudah terpotong kemudian beralih mengecek telur rebusnya. Karena ia yakin bahwa belum matang, gadis itu beralih ke kulkas, meninggalkan Draco yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Potter, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Draco kembali memecah kesunyian, namun yang diajak bicara tidak bergeming, membuat sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau masih marah kepadaku karena peristiwa tadi pagi?" monolog Draco kembali, masih tidak ada respon.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena untuk kebaikanmu, Potter!" sebuah helaan nafas panjang lagi. Pemuda itu nampaknya mulai menyukai kebiasaan itu. Ia memandangi Harry yang sekarang sedang meniriskan telur rebus yang matang, kemudian menaruhnya di meja yang ada di hadapan Draco.

"Mayonaise?" tanya Harry sambil menyodorkan sayuran yang sudah terpotong di hadapan Draco.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak membeli mayonaise?" tanya Harry sekali lagi, kali ini Draco baru bisa memahaminya dan kemudian menjawab dengan gelengan singkat.

"Aku mau makan dulu, nanti saja bicaranya," ucap Harry dan Draco hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan dan yang sudah memberikan review.

Walaupun tidak sempat saya balas satu persatu, tapi review selalu saya baca sampai berulang.

Kalau tidak keberatan, mohon review lagi untuk chap ini.

Terima kasih.


End file.
